La primera vez
by celestinaMe
Summary: La primera vez entre Vegeta y Bulma. Un fanfiction inédito de MickyMe subido con su autorización. n.n


**Disclaimer**: _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama y este fanfiction es de la fabulosa **MickyMe**.

Yo lo publico porque ella me dio autorización para hacerlo. =)

* * *

**La primera vez**

* * *

Todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo. El beso y el todo.

Solo algunos minutos distanciaron al primero del segundo. Fue una noche en la cual la Corporación se encontraba a solas, a no ser por ellos dos. Hacía calor, era verano, la cámara de gravedad estaba insufrible. Ella había pasado todo el día en la piscina, sus amigas le habían cancelado unas mini vacaciones en las playas del sur. Las odió y se tuvo que conformar con dar unas vueltas en el agua entibiada por los fuertes rayos de sol. Quizá fue un atisbo de anticipación cuando lo vio a él saliendo empapado de sudor de la cámara con dirección a la casa sin mirarla que se le ocurrió pensar cosas atrevidas, y aunque se reprendió llamándose pervertida, lo que ocurrió en aquel momento hizo parecer infantiles a sus pensamientos libidinosos.

¿Cuál fue el prólogo? Ya no lo recordaba. Tuvo recuerdos más importantes que guardar luego de ese prólogo.

Había caído la noche y tanto la piscina como la cámara de gravedad quedaron en los eventos de la mañana. Ese día habían hablado poco y nada, discutido más que hablado. Por la noche tuvieron una última oportunidad de cruzarse en el pasillo. Ella... no recordaba cómo iba vestida. Hacía mucho calor. Quizás algún vestido, alguna pollera... Después de todo tenía un buen cuerpo, no le molestaba exhibirlo, menos para aquel frío saiyajin. De no haber sido por la existencia del hijo de Gokú, hubiese pensado que los saiyajin eran asexuales; por el hijo de Gokú y por el órgano sexual que no sentía resquemor de pasear en su ropa interior blanca por toda la Corporación. Aquel día fue la última vez que le compró algo blanco. Menos en ropa interior.

El caso es que él iba vestido, no vestido; iba cubierto por unos pantaloncillos azules. Su ropa variaba en los siguientes colores: negro, gris, azul y todos los demás tonos oscuros, pero él escogía siempre aquellos neutros y aburridos colores.

Por un momento pensó en la imprudencia de sus padres al dejarla a solas con un asesino serial. Sin embargo, solo lo pensó sarcásticamente. Ella disfrutaba de la adrenalina que se mezclaba con algo más cuando se miraban amenazantes, cuando se acorralaban en las discusiones, cuando él amenazaba con matarla y ella le demostraba que jamás lo haría. También disfrutaba con aquel temor-ansiedad que la acechaba cuando, estando solos, lo provocaba para buscar el límite del autocontrol del saiyajin. Cualquier mujer se hubiera sentido frustrada o rechazada con los cientos de veces que él había salido victorioso de sus tretas, y no es que ella hubiese deseado tener sexo con él; quería saber, como le pasaba con todo el resto de los hombres que conocía, exceptuando algunos pocos (el ingenuo Gokú, el pequeño Krillin, el comprometido Tenshinhan), si él quería tener sexo con ella.

Nada más. Era completamente inocente. No necesitaba que él se lo dijera, que se lo expresara, que nada...; solo una mirada lasciva bastaba. Pero jamás la sacaba de sus ojos. Para él, verla a ella era igual que ver una cucaracha. La expresión gélida de su rostro no cambiaba. Es más: se esforzaba por hacerla sentir fea e indeseable.

Volviendo al caso, él caminaba con unos pantaloncillos azules. Bulma se felicitó internamente por haberlos comprado entallados. En las tiendas de hombres, Yamcha solía insistir en que Vegeta iba a preferir algo más holgado para entrenar. El saiyajin no se quejó y ella tampoco se arrepentía de su elección.

Qué ingenuo eres, Yamcha.

"Te gusta", la acusaba. Claro que no. No era que le gustase. Pero, si vas a tener un mercenario espacial entrenando por tu casa, es mejor vestirlo para disfrutar de tanto en tanto. Inocentemente, claro.

De acuerdo... Alguna noche lo soñó, y no fue su culpa; fue su subconsciente. En sus sueños Vegeta era cálido y amable. Definitivamente, eran sus deseos subconscientes. Esa noche quedaron totalmente demostradas su falta total de escrúpulos y su caballerosidad. Aún recordaba la sonrisa, su sonrisa: la perversidad y la maldad aunadas en sus labios como un anuncio de lo que tenía para ofrecerle.

Estaba descalzo, salía de la ducha secándose sin mucho interés el cabello.

"Se ve muy bien así", pensó ella evitando que la palabra _sexy_ formara parte de la oración. Al fin, gracias a Kamisama y agentes varios, podía notar la diferencia entre los hombres lindos que a ella siempre le gustaron con los hombres _sexy_ con lo que se le antojaba...

—¿Qué me ves? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó secamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No, es solo que te ves bien así —le dijo en broma guiñándole un ojo para hacerlo rabiar.

Lo logró, escuchó su gruñido y...

... De aquí en más, los recuerdos se confunden con fantasías o recuerdos inventados. El caso es que un enfrentamiento demasiado cercano la llevó a hacerlo. Le hubiera gustado ver su reacción, pero cuando ella se estiró para darle el beso cerró los ojos automáticamente. Por un segundo se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, al siguiente se preguntó qué estaba haciendo él y si debía permitirle... Antes de terminar de formularse sus interrogantes, cayó.

El beso debió tomarlo por sorpresa A ella también.

Algunos podrán descontar el estupor de la muchacha, ya que fue ella la que se movió para lograr el beso, pero no tuvo la intención, no sabía qué estaba haciendo, no pudo detenerse. Simplemente ocurrió como si fuese algo normal. Si se esforzaba, podía recordar el acercamiento, la mirada a contraluz de Vegeta, sus ojos negros penetrándola, su expresión desdeñosa, la fuerza que irradiaba su postura, su respiración rozándole el rostro. Todo ello, una combinación de factores de los que no podía acordarse con claridad, todo ello anuló sus pensamientos y logró que por fin su sed se lanzara a saciarse.

El beso sí lo recordaba, al principio no mucho. Sus labios se tocaron superficialmente, ella abrió los ojos al tiempo que pudo razonar sobre la locura que estaba cometiendo. Iba a levantar la vista pero lo que hizo fue profundizar el beso. Se permitió cerrar los ojos nuevamente. La adrenalina la había vuelto a cegar, su corazón palpitaba la emoción de cometer aquel crimen.

Recibió respuesta. Y el beso dejó de tener un significado real Él no la besaba; él la devoraba.

Cuando el saiyajin se le unió formalmente al beso, y dejó de hacerla sentir una provocadora al borde de ser humillada con el rechazo, su corazón palpitó el doble. Los dedos de sus manos intentaron cerrarse pero lo que hicieron fue asirse con más fuerza al pecho y al hombro del guerrero del que se sostenía. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de que lo estaba tocando con más que sus labios. Al final, su cuerpo seguía moviéndose más rápido que su mente.

Oh, el beso. Su intensidad no podría haber sido jamás medida. La humedad, la fuerza, la sensación que electrificó su cuerpo inundándola de calor. Sus rostros moviéndose para coincidir, separándose, buscándose, distanciándose, respirándose, volviendo a besarse. Jamás lo olvidaría: una sesión de canibalismo acotado. Él saboreó toda su boca, lamió sus labios, los mordió.

Eso la despertó.

Se desconcentró, perdió el ritmo del beso y este se volvió algo incómodo: su mente estaba recuperándose. Estaba comenzando a pensar.

Se hubiera retirado; ya eran muchas emociones para una noche. Otra vez su beso titubeó y su última porción de razón escapó. Él le sostuvo la nuca fuertemente para atraerla. Quizá hubiera percibido sus dudas y no estaba dispuesto a que se arrepintiera. A saber, Bulma no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello.

El deseo recorrió su cuerpo, fue una corriente distinta de placer con pizcas de adrenalina y grandes dosis de dulce prohibición. Su respiración estaba agitada y las manos que estaban agarradas con firmeza del torso del saiyajin pasaron a enredarse sobre sus hombros, alrededor de su cuello, acariciando así su cabello. Su movimiento fue bien recibido del otro sector y retribuido con mil veces mayor decisión.

Las sensaciones en su propio cuerpo fueron tantas y tanto se deleitaba buscando sensaciones con sus manos en el cuerpo ajeno que no le prestó correspondida atención a las manos del mercenario que no sintieron pudor alguno en tantear qué estaba degustando.

No le prestó demasiada atención, era imposible con el sinfín de sensaciones golpeando sus receptores de placer, hasta que la alarma de la incomodidad sonó al percibir una mano del saiyajin inmiscuirse debajo de su falda... o vestido ¿Por qué no recordaba algo tan simple?

Se hizo hacia atrás pero otra mano en su cintura tiró hacia delante. Quiso volver a hacerse hacia atrás, no por romper el beso sino para incomodar al saiyajin y lograr que la mano invasora no siguiera subiendo por su muslo. Chocó con la pared, ¿o con una puerta? Estaba acorralada. Él tampoco cortó el beso cuando recargó su cuerpo contra ella.

Sus manos lo soltaron, o al menos soltaron sus cabellos, y ya no obligaron presión para que él la besara "más fuerte".

Tuvo miedo.

No un miedo histérico e indeciso; un miedo parecido a la emoción. Un debate interno.

Su mente volvió a encenderse.

—Espera... —le murmuró. Al soltarse del beso, el aliento caliente de Vegeta salió agitado de sus labios y chocó contra su mejilla, y más tarde contra su cuello.

Fue su instinto, sí... La culpa la tuvo el instinto cuando estiró el cuello hacia atrás para cederle más espacio, y él aprovechó sin mediar palabra y sin hacer caso a otros "espera", "detente" acompañados de las manos tensas de la mujer que volvían a abrazar al saiyajin contra ella.

La otra mano siguió bajo su muslo sin importarle el reclamo anterior. El calor era demasiado.

"Te gusta", le había reclamado su novio. Se sintió culpable pero incapacitada de negarse un poco más de placer cuando su pierna derecha se levantó para envolver al saiyajin.

Quizá este movimiento motivó todo lo que siguió: él levantó con simpleza el vestido (o falda) de la mujer para tener un contacto más directo entre su intimidad y la suya. Qué vergüenza. Le dio pena soltar aquel quejido muy similar a un gemido y pensar que él podía sentir cuán excitada estaba. Ésa era la palabra, no había otro sinónimo más elegante para cubrirla. Deseó que él no sintiera..., o que no supiera que lo deseaba.

Lo poco que duró aquel pesar fue compensado al sentir lo que él la deseaba. Una sonrisa malvada y satisfecha curvó los labios de la muchacha. Intentó no jadear con el movimiento incitante. No podía escapar: la pared y el guerrero la acorralaban. Sus manos la buscaban, ella no podía hacer mucho, intentaba sostenerse aferrándose a los hombros del saiyajin. Besos, caricias, ansiedad, desesperación, sonidos intentando ocultarse, jadeos entrecortados, calor, sudor. El control volvió a irse, Bulma se dejó llevar.

Se sentía muy bien.

Lo dejó hacer sin preguntarse si era lo correcto, porque sabía que la respuesta era que no. Disfrutaba estar con él, de sentir deseo y de sentirse deseada... por él. El saiyajin recorría sus curvas sin delicadeza, la tocaba con brusquedad. Rasgó su escote para descubrir sus pechos y una vez en sus manos los masajeó con dureza. Lo que más la fastidiaba de todo el proceder era que le gustaba en demasía. Era no poder cerrar los labios, no dejar de buscar su boca, no controlarse y saber que era su voz y sus suspiros los que destruían el silencio.

Cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos no tuvo que esforzarse mucho por saber lo que venía. No hubo besos como en su sueño, ni pedidos de permiso, ni delicadeza, ni frases halagadoras, ni siquiera cama o desnudo total. Él bajó lo suficiente su ropa y apenas corrió la ropa interior de ella.

La entrada fue sin delicadeza, el ritmo le siguió aún peor. Él la sostuvo ayudando a levantar la pierna con la que la mujer lo estaba envolviendo, su mano se acomodó en el pliegue bajo su rodilla. La otra mano se asió en su cadera manteniéndola rígida para recibir las acometidas. Ella cerró los ojos buscando sentir el placer más intensamente, no podía creer que estuviera pasando. Sintió la frente sudada de Vegeta apoyarse contra su hombro.

"Kamisama". Mordió sus labios para no darle el placer de gritar su nombre. Lo hacía a propósito, su movimiento profundo y firme; no tuvo delicadeza para percatarse de que la estaba haciendo chocar con dureza contra la pared (o la puerta). Se ensimismaba contra ella, tomó su otra pierna para levantarla. Bulma lo envolvió y se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello. Ahora dependía por completo de él para no caer. Iba a obedecer cualquier movimiento que él la incitara a hacer, estaba en un estado de indefensión completa, su mente no quería ordenar ni disponer, sólo sentir. No tardó en darse cuenta de que seguir su posición fue una ventaja completa: se fundieron de una manera perfecta, la sensación de éxtasis le pareció completa.

Los sonidos. Estaba ocurriendo, no se le escapaba a ningún sentido, lo veía con sus propios ojos entrando en ella. Veía las sombras en la oscuridad y la luz contrastando, dándole forma a todo. El sonido del choque, del acople, del gemido entrecortado, de la humedad, del ardor.

Siempre había oído decir que el sexo era una cuestión psicológica más que física y siempre se burló de ello, pero cuando su mente le susurró en un vago recuerdo, quien la estaba poseyendo se mordió los labios intentando que no se oyera su llegada precipitada al clímax.

Aprovechó su momento de consciencia para acariciar el cuerpo del guerrero. Su piel brillaba por las gotas de sudor que le ocasionaba el imprevisto ejercicio que estaban llevando a cabo en medio del corredor. Acarició el pecho que se ajetreaba frente a ella, que se inflaba y se endurecía, agitado y en movimiento. Lo miró a los ojos, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados. De repente una mano de Vegeta soltó su cadera y se sostuvo contra la pared. Sí, era una pared, no una puerta. La tortura en su espalda terminó. Él la sostenía de no caer y de no chocar, la sometía al único castigo de recibir sus acometidas.

Antes de que ella lo hubiera pensado él aceleró su marcha y la embruteció... y la terminó. Ambos respiraban agitados sin cortar ni la unión ni el abrazo. Ella también cayó contra el hombro del guerrero mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Qué rápido había pasado todo, qué rápido, que intenso. Sintió al saiyajin mover el brazo que tenía contra la pared, y ella volvió a quedar recargada soportando el peso de ambos. Lo sintió salir pero en cuanto lo hizo, y muy por el contrario de las expectativas de Bulma, la mano regresó a su cadera, para abrazarse a ella.

Bulma acarició la espina sudada del guerrero.

* * *

Ya estaba hecho. No sabía qué debía pasar ahora, necesitó tiempo para pensar ahora que ya podía razonar. Ella lo había hecho, había rasgado el velo y puso al descubierto su debilidad. Él ahora no podía fingir. Su fragilidad había sido expuesta, esta vez no pudo huir de la tentación.

No supo bien qué pasó, recordaba que intentó detenerlo. ¿La forzó? La caricia en su espalda le respondió. Entonces, ella lo provocó. Lo buscó hasta que al fin lo encontró. Eso había pasado, no era su culpa, no era a causa de su debilidad. Él la castigó, le demostró las consecuencias de jugar con fuego. La quemó.

Por mucho que intentara negarse la realidad, el guerrero no pudo evadir el reproche por su comportamiento animal. Se castigó por débil, por imprudente... y cuando terminó de culparse por haberlo hecho se comenzó a odiar por haberlo hecho de una manera tan rauda. Se burló de sí mismo, de su incapacidad para estirar el evento, de sentirla de todas las maneras posibles, de oírla pedir "basta".

Sintió vergüenza, era débil; y después de haber soportado una represión que se le antojó eterna a sus deseos, él sucumbía haciendo del momento algo irrisoriamente efímero. ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Qué debía pasar ahora? Hablar sería estúpido. ¿Y para decir qué? ¿Quitarla de encima e ir a su cuarto? Sonaba a huir.

Y para colmo su tiempo para pensar había acabado. Bulma dejaba de reposar contra su hombro para levantar el rostro. Sintió la mano de la mujer tocar su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarla. Salió de su escondite y enfrentó con una gélida mirada la faz de la mujer: su expresión se notaba relajada, sonriente. Él esperó; seguro diría algo.

Otra vez volvió a besarlo, y él correspondió con entusiasmo sin soltarla. Las piernas de Bulma continuaban envolviendo su cintura. Él la movió en el aire y Bulma cortó el beso, algo temerosa.

El saiyajin empujó la puerta a su lado con el hombro. La miró de soslayo para percibir su aceptación o negación. Ella lo sostuvo con fuerza, aferrando los brazos alrededor a su cuello, lista para el viaje. Vegeta caminó dentro de su alcoba llevándola en sus brazos, empujó la puerta cerrándola de un golpe. Cayeron en la cama sin dejar de besarse. Bulma se desembarazó del vestido rasgado exhibiendo por completo su desnudez.

Conclusión: ella quería más. Vegeta rogó a su cuerpo despertar, no podía dejar de demostrar que los saiyajin eran superiores a los humanos en todo. Se posó sobre ella; si le daba tiempo..., si estiraba el momento quizá pudiera rendir como él esperaba. Sintió la mano de Bulma empujarlo en el pecho; lo alejaba. El saiyajin se corrió algo confundido y rodó hacia un lado.

De seguro ella había notado que no había reacción en él. Lo estaba rechazando. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Quién era esa humana para imponer los tiempos? ¡Él le enseñaría a...!

—Estoy exhausta... —suspiró la mujer cansada abrazándose a él, usando como colchón su cuerpo y como almohada su pecho. La espió incrédulamente viendo como bostezaba al acomodarse para dormitar.

"Débiles terrícolas". Sonrió satisfecho tocando las curvas de la muchacha con menos intensidad que antes. Ahora tenía un instante para apreciar aquello que le pertenecía. Se llevó una mano tras la nuca mientras la otra seguía secando el sudor de la espalda de la mujer con la yema de sus dedos.

Suya.

* * *

Se despertó de una manera poco habitual: en medio de la noche, recibiendo besos y caricias que ya habían despertado sus instintos. Correspondió buscando su cuello con los labios. Se enredaron enfrentados de lado en el centro del lecho. Quería hablar y reclamarle por hacerlo sentir así...

—Vegeta... —susurró ella primero.

Él se sonrojó, no por vergüenza sino por el calor que se propagó dentro de él al oír su nombre en aquella voz, en aquel tono, en aquellas circunstancias. La atacó con voracidad, se posó sobre ella, bajó a sus pechos, se deslizó hasta su vientre. Ella volvió a reclamarlo, y él subió con rapidez para calmarla con un beso duro y prepotente. Se sentía tan ufano que difícilmente podría agregarle suavidad a algún movimiento.

La mujer enredó los dedos en su cabello. Lo sostenía con tal fuerza que le hizo sentir que no quería que él se fuera de allí, que el beso debía perdurar hasta el fin. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, utilizó las manos ahora libres para tocar la piel delicada, las curvas suaves. Todo eso volvería a recorrerlo en cuanto la humana se saciara del beso.

Lo fue soltando. Hubiese querido arremeter contra ella de una sola vez. Percibía el deseo encendido de la mujer y eso sólo servía para acrecentar la hoguera; como afuera, sintió deseos de entrar en ella y no dejar de poseerla hasta que la muerte le llegara a alguno de los dos. ¿Eso era malo?

Hubiese querido implorar a algún dios para expresar el mortificante placer que sintió cuando la mano de la mujer tomó su virilidad y comenzó a hacer aquello que en sus manos hubiera sido simplemente consolarse. Por un instante no hizo nada más que embriagarse del deleite que la mujer le daba, luego la tocó, masajeó sus muslos pero no pudo más que eso para no irrumpir las sensaciones que le estaban entregando.

"Poseerla hasta matarla", volvió a pensar. Era el castigo que ella merecía por hacerle esto. La mujer besó su cuello y bajó. Se sintió decepcionado cuando la mano abandonó su virilidad pero luego esa ausencia fue compensada con creces. No pudo callar el placer. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños y corrió las sábanas para dejarla al descubierto. Ella no levantó la vista; estaba concentrada en su actividad. Sintió una mano empujar en su abdomen y a ella cambiar de posición. La obedeció sin dejar de verla y quedó acostado mirando el techo.

Él no iba a hacer nada que interrumpiera aquel goce. Estaba dispuesto a seguir sus movimientos donde lo llevaran.

Se inclinó hacia ella para acomodar su cabello, en parte para hacer algo y en mayor medida para verla hacer. La mujer levantó sus ojos hacia él, que ya no pudo contenerse: la jaló de la cabellera sin fuerza, la tomó de los muslos y la obligó a sentarse en la cama. La deslizó sobre él; ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

Iba a girarse para tumbarla de espaldas sobre la cama, pero la vio acomodarse y sintió cómo volvían a fundirse. Vegeta la sostuvo de las piernas y la cintura acompañando la unión. Qué infinito era ese regocijo. La mujer empezó a moverse lentamente, como si aún no estuviera habituada ni lo suficientemente cómoda. Pero se movía ella..., como si aquel fuera su placer, como si buscara satisfacerse ella y no a él. Vegeta besó su cuello en aquella perfecta posición, hundió los dedos en sus muslos y la empujó para que terminara de hundirse sobre él. Luego con sus manos le marcó el ritmo deseado.

"Hasta matarla", volvió a pensar, aunque sería difícil hacerlo si era ella la que controlaba el quehacer. Hubiese querido retomar el control pero ver que una hembra hiciera el trabajo y gozara con él era algo inédito a sus ojos. No sólo era el placer corporal; su ego se alimentaba en igual medida.

Se inclinó hacia atrás solo para tener una mejor vista de lo que acontecía. Sobre todo lo encendía ver sus pechos bamboleándose en el aire, la expresión de tortura en su rostro y su cuerpo subiendo y bajando sobre él. La tocó y la acarició con frenesí; volvió a ella y la empujó por los hombros con brutalidad para profundizar la penetración. Ella gimió y, quizá con algo de dolor, intentó seguir la marcha. Él decidió que era suficiente.

Cambiaron de posición. La recostó de espaldas como en un principio había planeado hacer, alzó su cadera para que quedara a la altura conveniente mientras él permanecía erguido lejos de ella. Con sus manos volvió a empujarla por la cadera. La movía como si fuera una muñeca. En esa posición podía contemplarla de un modo que creyó predilecto: sometida a él, su cuerpo moviéndose y respondiendo a sus embistes.

La mujer arqueó su espalda y gimió su nombre una vez más. Fue como un embrujo que inmediatamente hizo que el saiyajin cambiara de posición. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. Sentirla toda, estar cerca de ella. Bulma lo abrazó tomándose de su espalda con firmeza para contrarrestar los empujes que recibía.

Ella gritó desgarradoramente cuando todo llegaba a su fin, a pesar de no haber fallecido de placer como él había planificado. Aun así estaba acabada y rendida, agitada y débil. Muy débil. Él empujó otra vez para terminar de expulsar la última descarga, jadeó agotado mientras caía a su lado. Bulma se giró hacia él y tomó su mano. El saiyajin la observó por el rabillo del ojo, tiró la mano hacia él y ella siguió el mismo camino acomodándose a su lado. Envolvió con una pierna las piernas del saiyajin. Abrazó el brazo del guerrero mientras sujetaba su mano.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Vegeta sentía los dedos de Bulma acariciarlo en la mano que lo sostenía. Cerró los ojos por si ella quisiera verlo para empezar a hablarle, escuchó el murmullo de su respiración que fue arrullándolo junto al cansancio, apretó la mano de la mujer antes de volverse a dormir.

* * *

**Nota de MickyMe**

Este capítulo es todo Soda.

Se lo debemos a Juegos de Seducción y Entre caníbales.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

* * *

**Nota de CelestinaMe**

¡Todo el mérito a su autora original! Yo sólo soy su amiga (lo soy, perra XD). Gracias, Micky, por permitirme corregir uno de tus tantos VxB que tanto adora este fandom. ¡Grossa! Un honor inmenso.

Micky dice que es TAN generosa que renuncia a los honores pero no a darles disfrute. Ese comentario es tan ella. XD

Espero les guste el inédito. Saludos. =)


End file.
